


Queen of Bag End

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Queen Under the Hill, F/M, I'm crazy!, and pure evil, fem!Bilbo, possibly, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and the company arrive at Bag End to very surprising sight indeed.<br/>Thirty years before the quest actually begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the image called "the king under the hills" by natsumi723.  
> I own Nothing!  
> I had to write this XD

The group was just outside Bag End they were a bit unnaturally shy maybe it was the crest before the home or the knocker in the shape of a wolves head with a small sword holding up the actual knocker in its teeth. It was Thorin himself who knocked and was greeted a bit afterwards in a orange dressed female with a simple circlet that suddenly made most of the company fill with dread they were asking for help from another royal.

 

"Please come in its against Hobbit hospitality to do such an inconvenience and leave someone out in the cold."She said stepping aside as we came into her home.

 

Their was a big room in the center of her labyrinth of a home at the center of which was a stone throne that looked like stone swords were carved into it with a gem studded into the guards of several, pommel's or the like. But upwards it looked like the fan of swords were actually real. 

 

"Oh wow." Ori said taking to drawing it.

 

"You just managed to catch me after I finished the paperwork."

 

"Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second, at your service."

 

"What's with the throne?"

 

"I inherited the family title from my da upon his death I became the Jarl of the Shire."

 

"What is a Jarl?"

 

"It would be our equivalent of royalty."

 

"Not that we have a word for royalty in our native tongue."

 

"Gandalf what?" 

 

"....Gandalf?"

 

"It seems we've been had." Bombur said.

 

"It seems so. I could use some help anyway."  
And thus slowly yet surely they agreed mainly because of her cooking. Eventually falling in love with Thorin and he fell in love with her. The two married and he became the Jarl's suitor in one fell swoop reigning alongside her. For the first time in nearly a century the two races were united not by a stupid stone (the hobbits weren't part of that pact being too far away from the Lonely Mountain for it to be of any use) and had no idea what was in store for them. As it became very commonplace for dwarfling children and fauntlings to play together, maybe just maybe the Hobbit-y forgiveness will rub off on them and make them more willing to forgive unlike their own predecessors. 

 

Maybe. Just maybe everything will turn around not for the worse but for the better. As soon enough the Jarl Bella was expecting and indeed she had a brood that was at least fifteen just a few more than her grandfather's own brood was. They always made time for their kids, always.


End file.
